


Running

by RdmFavCpls



Series: 25 days of Winter Holidays 2016 [3]
Category: DIgimon Story Cyber Sleuth - Fandom, Digimon, digimon Story - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdmFavCpls/pseuds/RdmFavCpls
Summary: Everyone is curious as to why Ami never walks or never stops running. One day when the four friends go to a school sports festival, they find out the reason. I do not owe any rights over Digimon





	

Title: Running

 

Category: Digimon

 

Pairing: N/A

 

Rating: K

 

Summary: Everyone is curious as to why Ami never walks or never stops running. One day when the four friends go to a school sport festival, they find out the reason.

 

Please leave a comment over what you thought of the story~

 

~~Story Begins~~

“It’s so nice of your friends to give us free tickets to Shibuya School Sport Festival,” Yuugo said still holding onto his twin sister for support. His black professionally cut hair stopped at his neck, his black eyes were looking ahead towards the school they were approaching. He was wearing a black shirt that was tucked into white pants, a much different contrast to his usual outfit.

 

“Yes, and it’s such a nice day for it,” his sister who had longer black hair and was wearing a white halter top shirt with a black skirt said in agreement, “Thank you, Nokia.”

 

“D’awww, it’s nothing, Yuugo and Yuuko,” Nokia said, her pink hair resting against her neck as she wore it down and wore the blue dress that she usually wears, only without the jacket. I wonder if there will be any hot guys there.”

 

“It’s a shame Ami couldn’t make it, she could have at least responded,” Yuuko said wishing for another female companion to put up with her friends antics.

 

“I don’t,” Nokia huffed crossing her arms. “She was the weakest link making her break apart from us, plus she doesn’t even have a walk button. Any idea on how bad it is to run in heels?”

 

“Maybe it’s a sign to quit wearing them,” the fourth member of their group said teasingly, his long black hair looked ragged and his black eyes showed no emotion, it was all in his body language and voice. He was wearing a light blue shirt that had a picture of a straw hat with a jolly roger behind it, he shoved his hands into his blue jean pockets, “She did send us a message stating that she’s going to be busy for a while.”

 

“You know Arata,” Nokia said eyeing him, “You always come to her defense.”

 

“They do talk to each other more than with us,” Yuugo stated as they arrived at the school and handed them their tickets, “Has she said anything about why she’s so busy?”

 

Arata shook his head to respond to Yuugo and at Nokia who was already checking guys out, fanning herself, “The last message she sent me was the ones she sent you.”

 

“Nokia!” a female voice shouted quietly, the owner of the voice being shy and timid causing the shout to turn into a whisper. A girl with brown hair tied into a single braid and brown eyes that seemed so far away in a daydream constantly. She was wearing a red shirt with a white skirt and ran towards them.

 

“You guys are cutting it close, the first event is-”

 

BANG!

 

“Sakura, what are you talking about?” Nokia asked.

 

“It started. Please follow me,” Sakura said walking back the way she came from with everyone following her, “If we hurry, we can make it before they reach the finish line.”

 

Sakura led them to a track where runners from other schools and Shibuya were running but they were all female as of now. Sakura looked as the runners as they kept walking until she spotted the person she was looking for ahead of the others.

 

“Come on,” Sakura said and jogged towards the finish line.

 

“Why did you bring us to the tracks?” Arata asked.

 

“First place goes to Ami Aiba of Shibuya High School,” a broadcaster said answering the question, “followed by Tohru Uesugi from Oshiba High School-”

 

The broadcaster went on to announce who was in third but Sakura talked over it, “The Aibas are one reason and Ryouta - my boyfriend - is the broadcaster currently for this track.”

 

“The Aibas?” Yuuko asked as they followed Sakura.

 

Sakura led them towards the direction Ami headed and eventually they saw her. Ami was busy talking to someone who was sitting on the ground, her red hair was pulled into a tight small pony, her blue eyes showed laughter at her companion, she was wearing a tight track shirt and red track shorts. She noticed from the corner of her eye and waved at them, “Hi everyone!”

 

“Congratulations,” Yuugo said. “Sorry we couldn’t catch it all but we heard you finish first.”

 

“It just means one well-deserved strawberry milkshake,” the person sitting on the ground spoke. His red hair was spiked everywhere and his blue eyes also showed laughter, he wore the male track outfit which was a lot looser than Ami’s. He had one leg stretched out and his hand was touching his toes.

 

“No, vanilla,” Ami complained with a sigh.

 

“Well, Takumi,” Sakura teased, “If you come in first than you’ll get a strawberry milkshake.”

 

“No way,” Nokia said taking a good look at Takumi, “You look exactly like the head producer of three of my favorite soap operas.”

 

“Dear me,” Takumi said staring at Nokia, “How many soap operas do you have as a favorite?”

 

“Five!” 

 

“Where do you find the time for a life?” Arata asked shaking his head.

 

Ami laughed as she sat down on the ground as Nokia snapped back, “Well at least I don’t watch anime all day! Geek!”

 

“Nokia,” Yuuko said shaking her head, “He is Aiba Takumi, he’s a well-known producer and voice actor.”

 

“Oh, so someone does know me,” Takumi said only to earn a shove from Ami and Sakura.

 

“Aiba and Aiba!” a voice shouted causing the redhead twins to groan in unison.

 

“I’m so not telling him the bad news,” Takumi said.

 

A middle aged man wearing a white shirt and red shoes approached, his white baseball cap covered his eyes and he had a whistle hanging around his neck, “You two are slacking! Get up and jog in place.”

 

“Chicken,” Ami whispered, “Hey coach, about that - we aren’t going out for track or cross-country this year.”

 

“Ha, that’s a good one,” Coach said laughing, “I could’ve sworn I just heard you say that you aren’t joining my teams.”

 

“It’s not a joke,” Ami said, “We aren’t joining any teams this year.”

 

“It’s impossible to juggle everything,” Takumi piped in, “Between school, insane practices our jobs, insane goals for us when we aren’t in school, and sleep!”

 

“So that’s it then?” Coach yelled, “You just going to quit!”

 

“Yeah,” Ami said, “That’s our plan and the idea. Please don’t guilt trip us, it won’t be worth your time.”

 

“Don’t even say we are going to fail in life too,” Takumi stated, “Because I’m pretty much sure I make more money in one day than you do in two years.”

 

The coach grumbled something as he walked away and everyone could see that the steam was coming out of his ears, “You’re still a chick so get that smug look off your face,” Ami said.

 

“Will all the boys participating in the 100m race, please come back to the starting line,” Ryota announced.

 

Takumi stood up and threw his smartphone at Ami, “If the contact ‘Bakuen Delete’ calls, answer it and take notes. I cannot let this deal go flat!”

 

“Shoo and if you win, I’ll order you a vanilla milkshake,” Ami said waving him off.

 

“Strawberry!”

 

Ami just rolled her eyes, “Hey, thanks for coming! Have I missed anything?”

 

“Yeah, totes of stuff,” Nokia smiled forcibly, “You would know if you was there.”

 

Yuuko shook her head, “Ignore her, you haven’t truly missed much expect for Arata trying to figure out who to interview for one of his classes.”

 

“I am still!” Arata said, “I only have two days left!”

 

“Just interview Takumi,” Ami said shrugging, “I’ll pull some favors that he owes me.”

 

“...” Arata was thinking about the idea but remained silent, “So what have you been up too?”

 

“Yeah, what’s way cooler than us?”

 

“Seriously Nokia?” Yuugo asked sighing.

 

BANG!

 

Ami’s face had a bright smile on her face, “Nokia~”

 

All of a sudden, Sakura was hugging Ami, her arms wrapped around Ami’s neck, making her eye level with her friend, “Don’t! Please don’t go into scary Ami.”

 

“Aww,” Ami whined. “Not even to tease Nokia?” Ami than pouted, “Even if I was the one who invited them there?”

 

“Huh?” Yuugo said confused, “I thought Sakura did.”

 

Sakura turned her head, her cheek resting against Ami’s chest, “I was just going to tell Nokia and give her the tickets but once she saw and took the tickets, she was gone,” Sakura said. She then turned her head towards Ami and nuzzled Ami’s chest, “Scary Ami is to scary.”

 

“Fine, I won’t go into scary mood,” Ami said defeated. “Can I get off of the ground through?”

 

“Well, well, won’t Ryouta have a ball with this?” Takumi teased good naturedly as he came back from his race, the broadcaster just now started talking about who came in second place.

 

“You are just jealous,” Ami said, “Especially since you can’t join in the fun!”

 

“You wound my poor fragile heart,” Takumi said as Sakura and Ami stood up, “Any calls?”

 

“No,” Ami replied. 

 

“Very well, I’m heading home to sleep! Heavens know how much I need it!” Takumi said kissing Ami’s cheek. “You should head home to sleep too. Scary Ami doesn’t need to come out and play.”

 

“Ryouta should be done with his shift of broadcasting shouldn’t he? At least temporarily?” Ami asked.

 

“Yes,” Sakura agreed as Takumi left.

 

“Whoa, whoa slow down!” Nokia said. “What do you mean scary Ami?”

 

“I’ve only been getting two hours of sleep, one meal a day if that, and it’s been picking up at the Agency,” Ami replied as Sakura left. “I don’t have any nerves left.”

 

“Heh, I think it would be fun to see scary Ami go after Nokia,” Arata said, “It would be comical.”

 

“Why so little?” Yuuko asked concerned.

 

“Coach and school mostly,” Ami replied, “Five hour practices every weekday, seven hour on weekends, need to run fifteen miles everyday outside of practice and then there is school projects.”

 

“Wow,” Yuugo said, “I would’ve quit a long time ago.”

 

“We tried to but he kept guilt tripping us into staying,” Ami stated and smiled, “Well I’m hungry. Anyway want to come with me to get something to eat? My races are done for the day so I’m allowed to leave the school ground.”

 

“Oh, oh my,” Nokia said drooling, “I’m going to stay here and make sure that the hotties don’t lose their way.”

 

“We told our bodyguards and family that we will be here all day,” Yuugo said, “Which we have to keep.”

 

“Otherwise our father will think we have been kidnapped against our will,” his sister said. “Never calls us first before getting the police involved.”

 

“I’m up for it,” Arata said stuffing his hands in his pockets, “Not much into sports myself.”

 

Ami giggles , “Yuuko make sure to take a picture of Noka’s face when the swimming events start, especially since she’s already drooling and she hasn’t seen anyone who is in swimming.”

 

Arata laughed as they waved bye to the Kamishiro twins, Nokia already trying to flirt with an archer before a two colored eye spaz maniac came over to take the archer away for the lunch he prepared.

 

“This may sound weird but can you lead,” Ami said, “Just walk please. I need to know if my legs remember how to walk.”

 

Arata shook his head, “Hopeless.”

 

“Aw, you don’t mean that,” Ami said as they started walking, “So do you want to interview my brother?”

 

“Sure,” Arata shrugged, “I mean if he doesn’t mind.”

 

“No, because he’s going to have to interview you,” Ami said. “If he wants me to play the lead female role for Bakuen Delete then you are the main character.”

 

“Wait, what?” Arata asked.

 

“Takumi is very happy,” Ami said tilting her head to the side, “It’s a twin thing but I’m pretty much sure he is going to get that Bakuen Delete pretty much sure he is going to get that Bakuen Delete anime he’s been hoping for. While he was in the process of getting the sketches and outlines of this anime done, he had to do the female lead role and I accepted on one condition, that you play a role in it too.”

 

“So why the lead character?” Arata asked as they found a food truck.

 

“Remember that test that I asked you to do because I found it online?”

 

“Yeah, those questions were hard, including the bonus.”

 

“That was actually Takumi’s test to see how much he would have to explain what the series was. Since you got 110%, he decided to give you the main lead.”

 

Arata stared at her as she placed her order. Than he told the person running the food truck what he wanted before staring at her again, “You really are something else?”

 

“Is that good or bad?”

 

“So far, good, but seriously how do you pull these little things off? First you have a cyber body, than you get Yuugo back, and now this?”

 

Ami just shrugged, “I know know but you shouldn’t be happy about this. Takumi, if anything else, is as much as a nerd about this series like you are.”

 

“I’m not a nerd,” Arata defended.

 

“Fine, geek then,” Ami said smiling. “I’m sure you two will get along fine. After all, he’s playing as the villain.

 

~~End of Story~~


End file.
